Snack Time
by ZilSepam
Summary: A series of heartwarming, friendly moments spanning from before Brotherhood and beyond.
1. The Beginning

Snack time

Resembool winters were often frigid and unrelenting, and this year had proven no different. So, when the continuous flow of snowstorms finally stopped and it was safe to go outside and play, the children of the town practically jumped out of their skin in anticipation. The Elric boys were no exception, and Trisha was rather relieved to have her dearest friends, Sarah and Urey, volunteer to take them out for the day.

_"It's the least we can do," Sarah laughed, as she waved away any comment the young mother could make about not wanting to impose. "You're keeping Winry this weekend for us, and we have plenty of time before our train leaves tonight."_

_ "Yeah. Equivalent Exchange, right?" Urey joked. His smile widened at Edward's excitement over his use of the infamous phrase. He bent over to pick up Alphonse, who had been tugging on his pant leg and added, "Besides, we all know how fast you turn into an icicle in the cold." _

Time seemed to pass by at an alarming speed that morning, so after all the house work was completed and she finally had time to finish the book she started reading, Trisha checked the time and eagerly began preparing for the children's return. She gingerly made a cup of coffee and stood in front of the living room window, watching for her two favorite little boys, plus her favorite little girl, to come running to the front door. As lovely as it was having time to herself, she couldn't wait to have the house fill with their laughter again. She would never admit it, but ever since her husband had gone she hated being alone.

Now time chose to move along at a snail's pace, and Trisha's anticipation was slowly turning into an anxious tugging at her insides. She looked at the clock again and saw that it was twenty minutes past the time Sarah specified they'd be back.

"They were playing in the snow and probably lost track of time." She reassured herself. "No need to fret. They'll be here soon." She continued to look out the window, even standing on her tiptoes like a child in order to see if she could spot someone from a higher perspective, but with no luck.

"They'll be here soon." She repeated to herself, "The kids will be hungry when they arrive. I should make them a snack." She then turned and walked into the kitchen, missing the shadows of people forming from the horizon as they ran towards the home.

Trisha had only just gotten the ingredients for a few different dishes out before a loud banging smashed at her door. She panicked for a moment, but quickly snapped back to reality and ran to the door. Fear struck her very soul as she opened the door to see Urey holding a sopping wet and furiously shivering Edward.

"What happened?!" Trisha squeaked, trying her best to stay level headed. She knew all too well that showing her fear in front of her boys only made bad situations worse.

"We were on our way back when Ed fell in the river." Urey quickly stated. Thank God her friends knew the layout of her house like the back of their hands, because instantly they were darting to the bathroom to place Ed into a hot bath. Frantic and quite mentally disheveled, Trisha tried her best to calmly direct Winry and Alphonse to the kitchen.

"I'll be in in a moment to make you some snacks." She smiled, and the children scurried off in an obedient and innocent haste.

She immediately turned and ran to the bathroom, wasting no time getting to her oldest son. When she reached the doorway, Sarah placed a tender hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed as if to reassure her that everything will be okay.

"T-t-t-this w-w-water b-burns!" Ed stammered, shivering vigorously despite his words.

"Don't worry, Little Man. It'll feel real nice in a minute." Urey beamed. "You don't want to catch a cold, do you?"

"Y-you mean pneumonia?" Edward retorted dryly, despite his stutter. "Winry w-was whining about pneumonia, Uncle Urey. I think that's what I'd get."

Urey began to roar with laughter as Sarah let out a soft chuckle. "Well, what do you know! I'm a licensed doctor and this kid is correcting me!"

"Well he did hear it from your daughter." Trisha smirked. It made her happy to see that her Edward was still acting like her Edward.

"You soak up for a while, alright? Get your bones warmed up." Urey ruffled the boy's damp locks and stood up, adorning a dismal look on his face. "Sorry about that, Trish."

The woman raised her hand as to dismiss any need of an apology. "I'm just glad you two were able to get him back so fast."

After drying Edward off and putting him into bed Sarah and Urey departed, shouting their good-byes to the children from the door.

"Whatever crafts you give them sure keep the kids occupied." Sarah smiled, and she hastily made her way with her husband to the train station.

"Crafts?" Trisha thought. "Did I leave out any crafts?" The sound of glass breaking filled her head as a feeling of dread oozed through her body. She left two children, barely out of their toddler years, in a kitchen. By themselves. With nothing to keep them safely entertained.

"Oh God."

She ran into the kitchen in fear of something awful happening, but the sight that she saw made her topple over with laughter. Winry and Alphonse, both covered in various sticky, messy food products, were feeding each other by hand, asking each other how everything tasted.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Alphonse shouted, his entire face, chest and hands covered in peanut butter.

"We waited for you to come in, but we got really hungry and decided to play chef!" Winry announced. She took an apple slice (previously sliced before they arrived, thank goodness) into an unknown glop of unnamed products, and held it out to her with pride. "Try it!"

If there was one thing Trisha learned as a mother, it was to always encourage a good effort. Although she would have to lecture them to never do this again without her permission or presence, their creativity was definitely showing in their various 'recipes'. Pushing her ponytail out of the way as to not get any residue in it, she took a bite of Winry's mystery treat.

"This" She said with a truthful surprise. "Is really good!" Winry beamed in her youthful triumph and Al eagerly shoved one of his own concoctions at her.

After making a few more crazy treats, Winry smiled contently as she rubbed her small belly.

"That was fun." She giggled.

"Can we make snacks tomorrow too?!" Alphonse pleaded.

Certainly not wanting to face another disaster of a mess like she would tonight, she was going to postpone their next 'snack time' fiasco, but Winry beat her to it.

"No way!" She shouted. "I don't want Ed to join. He'll ruin it by eating everything." Trisha laughed whole-heartedly at the tiny little girl's frustration. Her truthful bluntness and sass were definitely reminiscent of a Rockbell woman.

"Don't worry, Sweetie." Trisha smiled. "This will just be our special snack time."


	2. The Funeral

The funeral was small, but that didn't make it any less heart-breaking. Winry held the hands of her mother and father tightly as they watched people throw dirt onto what she was told was her Aunt Trisha.

"Mommy." Winry whispered. "Mommy, where is Aunt Trisha going to go?" Sarah looked at her daughter's cerulean eyes, and tried to think of how to tell her. Instead of being able to make out a sound, a sob escaped her mouth and she buried her face into her free hand.

"Winry, Sweetheart." Urey managed to stammer, as he knelt down to his daughter's level. "Aunt Trisha is going somewhere that she can never come back from. We won't be seeing her again until it's time for us to go there, too."

Winry didn't know what this place her father was talking about was, but she didn't like the sound of it. She watched the dirt rise higher and higher. She didn't like this. Not one bit. "I hate funerals." She muttered under her breath. Aunt Trisha never liked a mess. She always made her, Ed, and Al take off their shoes by the door so they didn't track mud. Dirt turned into mud. She would hate where she was being buried.

"She shouldn't be somewhere so dirty." Winry blubbered. Urey bit his lip and nodded his head. "Can we put her in a garden instead? Aunt Trisha loved flowers."

Urey rubbed his daughter's head softly. "We can't put her in a garden" He whispered. "But we'll make her grave look like one."

Winry decided that she hated the word 'grave'.

* * *

The brothers wouldn't speak after the funeral.

Edward became angry. He refused to allow anyone to touch him, and when he started to cry, his tears turned him violent. The only person who could calm him down was Sarah, who sang him a song she and Trisha both loved. The hymn seemed to sooth him enough to let him sleep off the atrocious emotions that plagued him.

Alphonse became untouchable too, but not in the same ways as Edward. The young boy became frightened of everything; scared to leave his brother's side, but scared of his brother during his time of grieving. He refused to eat, refused to sleep, and even Winry's new puppy couldn't make him smile. The boy was like a china doll that was so fragile, it would shatter at the lightest of touches.

The affect that the brothers had on Winry was just as horrid. She didn't want to eat. She didn't want to play. Even her grandmother asking her to help her with tools wasn't lifting the child's spirits. She was only nearing six years old, but already she cared so deeply for the Elric boys in a way far beyond her age and emotional level.

She watched the brothers as they mourned, and their suffering made her suffer. Edward's volatile behavior was becoming less and less active as the weeks passed, but his heart was still hard and the fiery aggression still burned in his eyes. As time progressed, Winry learned the best way to help him was to give him a hug when no one was looking. It was only time he would let himself cry. Alphonse, on the other hand, she didn't know what to do.

One dismal day, she watched him aimlessly at the dinner table as he poked at his meal undesirably.

"Alphonse, Dear. Eat your stew." Granny piped in the sweetest tone her coarse voice could muster. Alphonse was an obedient child, but she could tell he didn't want to touch his food.

"Sorry, Granny." Alphonse whimpered. "It's just.. It doesn't taste like my mom's."

At that moment, Winry knew how to lift his spirits.

When bedtime had long passed and even the grown ups had fallen asleep, Winry snuck into Alphonse's room with a rather full bag. She didn't need to knock on the door or creak it open slowly incase he were sleeping; Alphonse hadn't been sleeping well since she passed. The little boy was sitting up on his bed, looking at a book when she walked in.

"Winry?" Alphonse whispered. The little girl beamed back at him in response, the stars shining through the window making her tiny teeth gleam.

"I brought you a present." She smiled. She hopped onto his bed and laid down a large towel. She then pulled two plates out of the bag, then peanut butter, honey, a small bundle of sliced apples, two pieces of bread that now looked a little disfigured from being thrown in a bag, and other various treats.

"I know you can't have Aunt Trisha's cooking anymore." Winry sighed, feeling sad that she'd never taste a few meals again herself. "But we can still make snacks together like we did with her."

Alphonse looked at the towel covered in food products, and started to cry. Only this time, it wasn't painful or filled with longing. It was soft, almost happy.

"Thank you, Winry." Alphonse muttered, and gave her a weak, but meaningful smile. "I am hungry."


	3. The Surgery

He watched her cry outside of the surgery room. It was all he could do. After all his body was, well, it was gone.

It pained the young boy to know that there was no way he could comfort her in his new form. He couldn't give her a warm hug to soothe her, or a soft shoulder to cry on. He couldn't wipe her tears away without the fear of accidentally hurting her. Pressure no longer existed to him. All he could feel was emptiness. No, he couldn't even _feel_. It was impossible for him to tell if his armored body was hazardous to others, so he simply stayed out of the way, and watched.

His brother's screams had finally halted when she left the room, so he must have fallen into a narcotic sleep or passed out from the pain. He was betting on the second idea. Her tiny body was curled together in a rigid ball; her cries shaking her very being.

"Winry." He whispered, still unaccustomed to his newly hollow-sounding voice. "Please, don't cry."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her fist, and looked at the gigantic suit of armor that now held Alphonse''s soul.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I just.. I wish I could make this all go away."

Al eyed the young girl as she leaned her head against the wall. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, and to be quite honest, she probably hasn't. Winry had been helping Granny with Ed's port installation, and they've been working for at least thirty hours that he could recall. Her skin looked gaunt and blotchy, and her eyes held dark circles that made her look like she were deathly ill. If Alphonse still had a heart, it'd be in pain over the sight of his dear friend.

"You should go to bed." Alphonse suggested quietly. "You've helped brother so much these past few days. You need to get your strength back or you'll get sick."

The young blonde gave a weak chuckle. "I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to."

"You should still try to rest." He said, and noticed her one arm was wound closely around her belly. "Have you eaten at all?"

She didn't reply back, only stared blankly at the floor. She looked so defeated, so empty. Alphonse couldn't bare to see his friend suffer like that, so he got up and starting walking.

"If she won't feed herself," He thought. "Then I guess I'll have to make her eat."

As he clanked into the kitchen, Alphonse suddenly became aware of how long it had been since he had any kind of meal. Had it really been weeks since he lost his body? He quickly broke away from those thoughts and started towards the ice box. He couldn't let such insecurities get in the way. Winry needed this, she needed his help. He opened the small door and froze.

"Oh, great." He muttered as his gaze danced around many different food items. "This is ridiculous. I don't even remember what half of this stuff tastes like!" He began to grow frustrated with himself. Sure, he was only ten, going on eleven, and not every flavor of every food stuck in his head, but he couldn't even remember how celery tasted! Not to mention he barely ever made himself his own meals. What in the world was he going to do?

"Wait." He thought, and an idea blasted into his mind. He scooped up a jar of preserves and placed it on the kitchen table. He then went to the pantry and grabbed a bundle of different food products. He collected a plate, tray and knife, and laid out the ingredients for a rather strange sandwich.

Winry was still in the same spot Alphonse had left her in, looking sadly at the doorframe to the room Ed was sleeping in. Alphonse didn't even want to think about how much pain his brother must be in, and pushed the thoughts away before they took root.

"Hey." He whispered, catching her attention. Her eyes grew wide as she watched Al place the tray of sweets and other goods in front of her.

"Just like old times." He chimed, and began to place bits of food onto a slice of bread. Winry watched with watery eyes as Al finished his rather obscure creation, and cautiously guided it towards her. "Here."

Winry looked like was going to cry again. "Al, I can't." She stammered, her lip quivering. "You can't eat it with me."

"I'm not going to be able to eat for a long time." Alphonse admitted. It hurt to say it out loud, but he needed to for Winry, and himself in a way. "That doesn't mean you should starve yourself, or stop doing things you and I enjoyed." He lifted the sandwich towards her again and said, "Please, Winry. I want you to keep eating. I want you to be happy again."

A tear rolled down the girl's puffy cheek, and she nodded her head. "Okay."

She removed the sandwich from his gauntlet-like hand, and took a bite. Immediately, her eyes lit up and she quickly devoured the sloppy creation.

"Al, that was delicious." She smiled, and the happiness that was starting to bloom within her made Alphonse all the merrier.

"Really?" He exclaimed. "I'm glad you liked it. I guess I'll have to make you more dishes in the future?"

"Mhmm." She agreed, and patted the ground as a gesture for him to sit beside her. He clanked to her side, and she rested her head against him.

"Hm. We should keep track of some of these things." Al said. "That way when I have my body back, I can try them, too. "

"Yeah." Winry yawned."You know, I have a little diary that I've never used. You can have it, and write down everything you want to eat in it. We'll make all of it together."

Alphonse could swear that if he had a heart, it'd be bursting with joy. It was strange, but he didn't feel so hollow anymore. Actually, he felt content, almost eager. Talking to Winy was making him feel like being in this armor wasn't permanent, and now he had more to look forward to once he got his body back. He may not have a body, and he may not be able to feel _things_, but he realized that he could still _feel_. After the small conversation he had with Winry, he decided that was enough for now.

He looked down at her to give her a word of thanks, but she was sound asleep, nestled into his metal arm.


	4. The Arrival

They were home.

It felt like an out of body experience opening her front door and seeing them. It was something out of a dream; a scene so perfect that she almost doubted it to be to be true.

But it was true. They were back, they were whole, and they were smiling at her for what felt like the very first time.

Her body was acting on its own when it ran towards them. Had she been in a proper state of mind, she would have thought twice about leaping, as Alphonse's body was most likely still very weak. But her heart held within it years of love and affection for the brothers that could no longer lie dormant, and this moment sang of the resolution of their adolescent woes. There was no time to think, only act and give to them what could not be given for so long.

When they finally stood up and properly embraced, Winry couldn't control her herself as she whispered tenderly into Alphonse's ear, "You're exactly as I knew you would be."

His grip on her tightened, and her shoulder grew damp with tears that felt soft as rain.

* * *

Sleep refused to visit Winry that night. There was absolutely no reason for her to be awake; her bed felt like a cloud, her eyes were unrealistically heavy, and no part of her body felt restless. Despite all that, she remained fully conscious and stared contently at the ceiling.

She could hear a light creaking of floor boards before a gentle knock beckoned at her door. Before she could whisper her welcome, Alphonse's bright olive eyes gleamed through the opening doorway.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" She smiled. His expression didn't change, but he had worn nothing but a jovial grin since his arrival, and it warmed her soul to see such a sight.

"I was wondering if you were hungry." He whispered, and exposed a small, leather-bound journal. Her stomach was still pleasantly full from the amount of pie they had consumed earlier, but she hopped out of bed and motioned for him to lead the way.

They pulled out nearly every edible ingredient in the small kitchen and laid everything out on the large island table. Winry beamed as she glanced over at Al's ecstatic expression. "Where should we start?"

He opened the small book and exposed the first page, revealing the directions to a strange sandwich Winry remembered eating years ago.

"I figured we should start at the beginning." He grinned. It was amazing to finally see his face matched to his voice again.

Winry nodded and swiftly prepared the snack. The simple swiping of ingredients onto one another felt like the most therapeutic action she had ever done. Each added food product brought her closer to the full realization that this wasn't a dream. She wasn't preparing a pie for their arrival, she was making a snack for her best friend; who was now whole and happy and could eat any crazy, obscure little thing with her. This was real, and it hit her with such a ferocity that she almost cried on the food.

Alphonse placed a thin hand on Winry's shoulder, and she exhaled softly. His friendly touch was enough of a stabilizer to keep her from sobbing like an overly emotional lunatic. She placed the top slice onto the sandwich and presented it to him. He stared at the snack fondly, and slowly retrieved it from his dear friend's hands. Winry watched in a silent wonder as Alphonse lifted the food to his mouth. He took a bite, and his eyes grew wide. He softly chewed the food, his eyes glossing over as he swallowed. He looked at Winry with a smile that radiated happiness, his bottom lip had begun to quiver.

"This tastes awful." He smiled as the water in his eyes fell, and the two laughed with such vigor that they echoed through the house, bringing back the sounds of their childhood that had been left behind so long ago.


	5. The Reunion

The train ride to Resembool was a lot bumpier than Alphonse remembered. The package in his pocket dug into his thigh with every sudden jolt made by the locomotive. Eyeing the country hills that signaled their soon-to-be arrival, he turned his attention to the lovely woman across from him, watching her nervously play with her hands as she stared out the window.

"What's wrong, Mei?" He said. The Xingese girl drew in a deep breath, her dark eyes filled with panic.

"I'm nervous." She confessed, and Alphonse chuckled lightly.

"What on earth are you nervous for?" He whispered, and grabbed one of her fidgeting hands to clasp into his own. He could sense her anxiety diminishing as he continued to hold it, and rubbed her palm softy with his thumb. A small smile graced her lips, and she spoke again.

"This will be the first time I visit your family a-as your.."

"Girlfriend?" He finished, and she nodded quickly.

"I'm scared they might disapprove." She sighed. "Especially Edward."

Alphonse blinked rapidly, and smiled endearingly. "Mei, there is absolutely no way they could disapprove of us being together. Brother and Winry love you, and have been waiting for this to happen."

"Really?" She asked, her voice sounded so uncertain, so unlike her usual self.

"I promise." He stated. "I can't tell you how many times Winry pestered me about 'making a move', or how many times Brother teased me about liking you."

Mei huffed. "He is such a child."

Alphonse laughed and squeezed her hand. "No, he was just paying me back for all the years I made fun of him for liking Winry."

* * *

The Resembool train station looked exactly as it always did. The little town seemed to be frozen in time; always simplistic and beautiful, never changing or aging. Alphonse helped Mei down from the train steps and saw Edward waving farther down the platform. With a swiftness that brought Al back to his adolescent years, Ed had darted over and picked up both him and Mei, pulling them into a stiflingly tight bear hug.

"Finally!" Ed beamed, his voice booming with excitement. "I swear these damn trains are getting slower just to spite me."

He let the couple go and took a step back, still grinning a crooked grin that was now considered a characteristic trait. It made Al more than happy to see his brother in such a state. Remembering all the years of angst and self-bitterness, it was so wonderful to see him genuinely smile, to be genuinely happy with his life. Speaking of his_ life_, Al thought, it looks like someone is missing.

"Where is Winry?" Mei asked, a slight pout could be heard in her voice. Al glanced at her and smiled to himself.

"Yeah, Brother." He chimed in. "Where's my favorite Sister-in-Law?" Ed's face dropped into an agitated grimace.

"Gees, Al! Love you, too! How is everything, it's only been a year since I've seen you last!" He said in a mocking tone, throwing his hands in the air in exaggeration. "What am I, scrap metal?"

"There's hardly enough of you to be scrap metal, Shrimp." Mei snapped quickly. A mischievous smile spread across her face as Ed's temper began to boil.

"I was going to carry your bags for you." Ed started. "But since _you're_ already insulting _me_ on your visit to _my_ home, you can take your bags and.."

"Brother!" Al gasped, and the three laughed nostalgically at their childish banter.

"Seriously, though." Ed said as he picked up Mei's small suitcase, the final chuckles escaping from their lungs. "I'm not short."

* * *

Al noticed that his brother was far more eager to get back to the house than what could be considered normal. His steps were fast; not quite running, but definitely not walking. Al had to jog for a few moments to catch up to him.

"What's the rush for, Ed?" He asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder when they finally reached the same pace. Ed looked behind him to see Al's inquisitive expression, and smiled brightly.

"Winry and I have a surprise for you two." Was all he said.

The moment the yellow house was in sight, Ed darted. Al and Mei briskly followed suit, and when they arrived at the front steps they found Ed heading towards a rocking chair where the back of Winry's head could be seen. He leaned over, catching her attention with a small kiss to her temple. Winry turned her gaze to them and, with help from Ed, stood to reveal a very swollen belly.

Al could feel his eyes bulge as Mei let out an excited shriek.

"Hi, Uncle Al." Winry smiled, and Alphonse jumped the porch steps, engulfing the soon-to-be parents in a tight, loving embrace.

* * *

Night time was drawing near, and the sun was slowly calling out to the fire flies to light the darkening sky as it sank deeper into the hills. Alphonse was feeling peckish, and as Ed and Mei decided to do a little sparring for old time's sake, Al ran into the kitchen and made a few treats for himself and Winry, and indirectly for his future niece or nephew.

Sitting down next to his best friend, he handed her a plate as he stared out at the countryside. He could hear Winry sigh a sound of complete bliss as she took a bite of her snack.

"So," She started, flicking crumbs off the tips of her fingers. "You and Mei have been together for a while, huh?"

"Yeah." Alphonse replied, smiling at the girl as she dodged a playful kick from Ed. "I've never been happier."

He didn't need to look at Winry to know she was smiling a knowing smile. "She's the one, isn't she?"

Alphonse chuckled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small black box and handing it to Winry. Her eyes grew wide as she opened it, the sparkle of the ring reflecting in her irises.

"I plan on asking her while we're here. I might even do it tonight." He confessed, taking a bite of his treat.

Winry handed the box back to him, and began wiping at her eyes.

"Hormones." She whimpered, before Al could ask if something was wrong. "I'm okay, promise. I'm just so happy. I'm happy that everything turned out okay for us. That we have such wonderful lives together."

She looked at her husband as he shouted something obscene at Mei, and almost instantly he looked back, smiling that goofy smile of his at her.

Alphonse swallowed the last bit of his snack and looked at his sister-in-law, his dear friend, and patted her shoulder affectionately. "Me too."


End file.
